


Shovel Talk(s)

by kikanawj



Series: Tim Drake (and the greater DCU) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent could be a better parent to Kon, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, M/M, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Tim Drake, Shovel Talk, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj
Summary: Tim and Kon are dating. Not everyone finds and/or figures it out at the same time. Some react better than others.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Tim Drake (and the greater DCU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759369
Comments: 43
Kudos: 607
Collections: 3am Fics Stealing My Sleep





	1. Batman/Bruce

Of course, the first one to notice had been Batman. He'd been tracking Tim's hours both on and off team missions. He'd noticed a bias, a trend. So he did the emotionally constipated thing and didn't talk to Tim about it.  
He cornered Kon instead.

"Uh, was there something you needed, Batman?" Kon asked as he walked into the briefing room at Titans tower to find the caped crusader. "I didn't think Robin was here."

"He's not," Bruce said flatly, "Take a seat."

"Alright," Kon slumped back into one of the conference chairs. "Is everything okay? Is Robin okay?"

"Is he?" Bruce said pointedly.

"Last I saw he was." Kon pouted, "You haven't lost him somewhere, right?"

Batman was silent for a while, drawing out the awkward tension.

"Well, this has been….fun." Kon got out of the chair and started walking towards the exit.

"What are the two of you to each other?" Bruce asked, in his Batman voice.

Kon gave him a look. "Did he talk to you about this yet?"

Batman just stared at him.

Kon sighed, "We're giving the dating thing a try. It's only been a few weeks, coming on a few months soon. Why- oh my god, are you here to give me the 'shovel talk'?"

Batman glared at him. "Robin has responsibilities. His time is already stretched thin between his Gotham work, his work here with the Team, and his civilian identity. If this distraction hinders his performance in-"

"That's what your concern is?" Kon interrupted. "Not 'don't hurt him' or 'no sexy times before marriage', but don't impact his crazy busy schedule? Really?"

Bruce gave him a look, moving from around the conference table to stand closer.

"I have been keeping tabs on Robin's friendships, especially those who he works with on this team. You have never given me any reason to suspect you'd hurt him emotionally, nor manipulate him through a romantic relationship. You have, however, encouraged him to shirk responsibilities in the past."

"I, uh, thanks I guess." Kon blinked, stunned at the praise he'd received. "But I think you and I have different opinions about what's shirking and what's taking a reasonable break. He's not always the best at taking care of himself- no that's not….he's not the best at prioritizing himself."

"He's not," Bruce nodded, "I will intervene if I feel you've overstepped."

Kon narrowed his eyes, "I will too. I care about him. I know you have kryptonite stashed in your bat-vault or whatever, but that won't stop me from standing up for him. Even to you."

Bruce was taken aback by that, though he didn't let it show. He considered his options, somewhere along the way, he'd missed the point where Kon-el wasn't afraid to stand up to Batman anymore.

"My priority in the matter is Robin."

Kon raised an eyebrow, "You should go tell him that then. He's been kinda stressed about letting all the bats know about us. Can't imagine why."

-';;'-

"Tim." Bruce found him in his room at the manor. It was still a few hours before patrol. "What are you working on?"

"Just some possible upgrades to the grappling hooks. Nothing time sensitive. Why?"

Bruce took a steadying breath, "I'd like to talk. If you have the time."

"Of course." Tim swung his chair around and tilted his head, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Bruce moved fully into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on Tim's mattress. "I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

Tim got up and sat at the head of his bed, facing Bruce. "The same page about what?"

"About Conner Kent."

Tim's eyes went wide and his cheeks blushed. "Oh."

Bruce smiled, "Now, I know I'm not your parent, but I'm guessing you're not going to tell your parents about him?"

"Uh, would be kind of hard to explain. 'Hey, Mom, hey, Dad, I'm dating Superboy. How did we meet? Definitely not because I'm secretly Robin.' That would go over _swell_."

Bruce sighed, "I thought it would be something along those lines. That being so, I wanted to make sure you knew you could come to me. About anything. But specifically about this."

Tim blushed deeper, "I know, Bruce. It's- I wasn't trying to keep it a secret. Not from you."

Bruce waved his hand, "And I'm not demanding you report every detail. Your time with the Titans is your time. I trust you to keep me informed of things that are mission important."

"I do."

"I know you do. But, if you also wanted to talk about other things. Things that make you happy, nervous, excited. I'm interested in hearing them."

Tim looked a little taken aback.

"Really?"

"Really." Bruce smiled and laid his hand on Tim's shoulder, "I know I'm not the best at showing it."

Tim laughed at that. "I think I've got a better read on you than most. I mean, I'm no Alfred."

Bruce ruffled Tim's hair. His eyes softened. "Does he make you happy?"

Tim blushed deeper. His eyes darted around the room before meeting Bruce's again.

"Yeah. Yeah, he does."


	2. Alfred

The next person to bring it up, came as a surprise to Kon. He was at the manor, having just dropped Tim off from a long weekend of Titan's business.

"Might I beg your assistance in the kitchen a moment, Mr.Kent?" Alfred addressed him.

"Uh, sure," Kon followed him. He had been meaning to take off after seeing Tim home. He had a lot of weekend chores back at the farm to catch up on.

“There are some delicate pieces of china on the top shelves, if you would be so kind.” Alfred pointed.

Kon floated up and gently passed the dishes down to Alfred. He was careful with them, but knew full well that Alfred could have gotten them on his own. He waited for it-

“I have heard recently that your relationship with Master Tim has changed.” Alfred brought up, tone revealing nothing.

“Yeah,” Kon smiled as he used his TTK to move a plate thinner than some paper, “I’ve got this date planned for our next free evening. A picnic at the top of the Tower. Any suggestions?”

Alfred gave him an assessing look over the tea cups, “I would suggest finger foods. Something light, in case your evening becomes suddenly less free, as is often the case.”

Kon handed him the last piece. “Is there anything else?”

Alfred gently set the dishes aside.

“There is, but I’m afraid it is not so simple as cutlery.” Alfred beconed Kon back to the floor. He sighed, “Master Tim is very dear to me. He is such a kind soul, and he often gives until he breaks. I would hope that you would remember that.”

Kon just nodded. He felt ten times more nervous having this conversation with Alfred then with an armed Batman. So there he was, just nodding. He should stop, really that was too much nodding.

Alfred gave him a wry smile. He stepped forward and put his hand on Kon’s shoulder.

“I know we have not been very familiar with each other in the past, but I do hope you will accept my offer of an ear to lend. It is a unique thing, being involved in our...batty household. If you ever have questions, or simply wish to speak to someone who  _ knows the field _ , please do not hesitate to reach out.”

Kon was taken aback. He wasn’t expecting that. Was more expecting an allusion to Alfred’s military service. Something about his ability to make poisons even a Super couldn’t detect. He honestly hadn’t expected encouragement, support.

Kon belatedly pulled a smile onto his face, “Yeah, that- yeah. I will.”

Alfred invited him to stay for dinner, but Kon had to beg off. His chores really weren’t going to do themselves. He flew home, feeling lighter than he had in awhile.


	3. Clark/Superman

News spread fast in the Titans, and from there into the larger caped community. Tim whined to him about the side comments people were flinging at him on patrol. Kon would smirk and reply whenever someone would allude to his birdy boyfriend.

But it wasn’t all witty quips about being “lovebirds” and Tim robbing the cradle. Seriously, Kon had heard  _ enough _ variations on that one. He was mentally and physically 17! Tim would blush at it though, so people kept saying it.

It wasn’t until Clark stopped in for dinner at the farm on a balmy tuesday night that he remembered. He hadn’t told Superman about his boyfriend yet. He wasn’t too worried though, it wasn’t like they spoke often, not about personal things anyway.

“Conner, would you mind helping me get the cows in for the night?” Clark asked him after dinner. Like securing the barn at night wasn’t  _ Kon’s _ chore. Like he hadn’t been doing it for months already.

“Sure.”

Kon followed Clark out to the barn. The cows headed in at the sight of them, used to their routine.

“So,” Clark said, but then didn’t continue.

Kon strode ahead and began pulling the barn doors shut. The hinges creaked as the old doors slid. Kon would have to oil them later. Maybe tomorrow. 

“So?” Kon asked, when Clark still didn’t continue his thought.

“I heard you’re in a...relationship.”

Kon’s shoulders tensed. He did not appreciate Clark’s tone. Like he was asking a question.

“Yeah, I am. For awhile now.”

Clark huffed, “Don’t get mad at me for not knowing. I had to find out from the rumor mill.”

“Gee, I wonder why it didn’t come up at our weekly Sunday brunches- oh wait.” Kon cocked his hips to the side and put on a puzzled look, tapping his chin, “We don’t do that do we? No, you ignore me unless it’s the end of the world. And even then...”

“Conner-”

“What part of it do you have a problem with?” Kon cut him off. “We both know you don’t visit unless there’s a problem. Is it the queer thing? The he’s-a-bat thing? Or, wait, do you still think I’m being controlled by Luthor and this is step 374.5 to world domination?”

“It’s none of those things-”

“But there  _ is _ a problem?” Kon snapped at him. 

Clark was staring at him like he always did. Like Kon was a nuisance, like he was trying to figure out the quickest way to dismiss him and leave. God, Kon wished it didn’t still hurt.

Clark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The product’s hold was ruined, and his superman-curl was more pronounced in the windy Kansas night.

“I’m worried that you’re going to hurt him.”

Kon felt the words like a slap in the face. He instinctively took a step back.

“ _ What? _ ”

“Listen- I know what it’s like to want to be...familiar with someone. But you have super strength. I know you don’t have all of your powers under control yet-”

“Well, who the fuck do you think could help me with that? Hm?”

Clark glared at him, “There’s no need for that kind of language.”

“The fuck there isn’t.” Kon bristled, “You think this is my first day out of my pod? I  _ know _ I have to be careful. You think I’m not careful here? With Ma and Pa? Or with the people I save?”

Clark just glared at him.

“Fuck you,” Kon snapped, “I don’t have to defend myself or my relationships to you.”

“I’m not telling you that you can’t be in a relationship,” Clark responded exasperated. “I’m just worried. You think I haven’t accidentally broken things before? Especially when I’m distracted?”

Kon pouted and took off into the air. He flew out towards the fields, checking the fences for any damage. He tried to ignore Clark floating along behind him.

“I didn’t come out here to fight,” Clark called up to him.

“Right.  _ I’m  _ being unreasonable. How could I do this to  _ you. _ ” Kon deadpanned. “Mean ol’ Kon-el, bullying Superman.”

“I’m sure you’ll be hearing worse than this from Batman. Are you going to swear a blue streak at him too?”

Kon halted his flight and turned around. He stared at Clark, his flannel shirt flapping in the air around him.

“I’ve already had a chat with Batman about this. And he-” Kon stopped himself. “You know what? You wouldn’t believe me. I’m always going to be this, dangerous stupid kid to you, aren’t I?”

“I don’t think you're stupid.” Clark replied.

“Cool,” Kon grit out, “Just dangerous then. Well, now I know where we stand. Figuratively at least.”

Clark’s eyebrow went up, but then he looked down and let out the tiniest chuckle. Even with super hearing Kon nearly missed it.

“Ma’s calling,” Clark told him.

“I know,” Kon sniped. He took off back towards the house, Clark landing a little behind him.

“You boys have fun locking up?” Ma asked them, “There’s ice cream to go with the pie tonight.”

“I’m not in the mood,” Kon told her as he walked around her and into the house. 

Ma turned back at Clark, disappointment clear on her face.

“Ma, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Clark.” Ma huffed, “Conner’s been doing so well lately! His grades are up; I’ve even heard him whistling while doing his chores. I don’t know what you could have done to sour his mood like that. You weren’t even out with him for five minutes!”

Clark bowed his head. He really couldn’t handle Ma being mad at him.

“I just wanted to talk to him about Tim.”

Ma clicked her tongue, “What on earth did you say?”

“I-” Clark hesitated, “Ma, do you know that they’re…?”

“Dating? Yes, Clark. Conner came to me for advice about it all. Tim's a darling boy. The two of them are very good for each other.”

“You don’t...worry about them?” Clark cleared his throat, “About Conner’s powers acting up? When I was a teenager-”

“You were a walking disaster, Clark. I remember all the repairs.” Ma laughed a little, “But Conner’s not you. He’s done so much already, had so much more training than you had at that age. And it’s not like Tim’s shabby either. He’s walking into this with more information about superpowers than Pa or I had when we were raising with you.”

“I-” Clark sighed, “Every conversation I try to have with him turns into an argument.”

“Doesn’t sound much like a conversation then, Clark,” Ma said, “Now come in and help me eat this pie. Pa shouldn’t have more than a slice, but he’s a shark for anything I put away for later.”

“I know, Ma.”

A lot of pie and a bucket of ice cream later, Clark was preparing to head back to Metropolis. Ma and Pa wished him a safe flight, turning in for the night. Clark patted down his pockets, double checking he wasn't forgetting anything.

His super hearing picked up a sniffle. Followed by a choked sob. He quickly pinpointed the noise, focusing in- it was coming from Conner's room.

He could hear Conner getting his breathing back under control, his breaths shaky. He could also hear the faintly electronic voice speaking to him through Conner's phone.

"You know I don't think that-"

Ah. Tim.

"But what if- what if he's right?" Conner sniffed as he spoke quietly into the phone, "What if I lose my focus and I hurt you? What if you- if you surprise me when I'm waking up and I lash out? Or if I hold your hand so hard I crush your bones? Or if-"

"Kon! Stop! None of that is going to happen. We've been in each other's space for more than a year now. You've fallen asleep on me at the tower loads of times. You haven't crushed me, or hurt me, or anything. It's ridiculous to think you'd suddenly start losing control just because we're dating. Especially when we've already been dating for two months."

Conner cleared his throat, his voice still coming out watery, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go to pieces on you."

"Hey, none of that," Tim's voice sounded so gentle. "We've talked about this. You can call me for anything. I _ want _ you to."

"...okay," Conner said. Clark heard him scrubbing at his eyes, wiping away tears. "God, one word out of his mouth and I feel like I'm two inches tall."

"I love you, clone boy." Tim says warmly, "I'm 100% willing to deck Superman for you. He's a jerk."

Conner let out a punch of a laugh, "I'd pay money to see that."

"You're more than his biased expectation of you. You always were, always will be."

Conner sniffed again, fighting back more tears.

"I am. I- someday I'll believe that."

Clark remembered to breathe. He knew he shouldn't keep listening- but he….he knew so little about what Conner actually thought of him. And even less about what he thought of himself. 

"Hey, I'm the smartest person you know, right?" Tim asked.

"Of course you are."

"Right. So as the smartest person in the world, I say Kon-el is the best boyfriend ever. No arguing with that, right?"

Conner laughs again, "Flawless logic."

"It really is." Tim's smile is evident through his tone. "And besides, isn't  _ he  _ supposed to be giving  _ me _ the shovel talk?"

"...I don't think he sees me as family. Not enough to warrant feeling protective." Conner confessed into the night. His heart beat steadily, like he was speaking fact. "I think he barely sees me as a person."

Clark inhaled sharply. 

Was that-?

Did he really come off as-?

_ That  _ was the impression he'd given Conner? 

"Oh, fuck-" Conner gasped.

"What? What is it?" Tim asked, his Red Robin demeanor coming out in his tone.

"I think he's still here- oh my fucking god, he didn't leave. I thought he'd already flown off-"

"Is he there in your room?"

"No. But that doesn't mean he hasn't heard this whole-"

Clark reigned his senses back in. He could hear Conner pacing now even without his superpowers. Clark didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave after hearing that, could he?

The door opened upstairs. Conner came floating down, avoiding the squeaky stairs. He spotted Clark by the front door.

"Um-"

"I don't think that." Clark said in a rush.

Conner blinked at him, his bare feet lowering onto the floor. "What?"

"I don't think that you're not a person- I do. I mean- of course you're a person. I never- I never meant to make you feel like I didn't-"

Clark couldn't quite seem to find the right way to phrase it. And Conner was just staring at him, eyes still red from crying.

"You're family. I know I don't always- I don’t act like it. I'm- me being a shitty mentor doesn't mean you're not family."

"Did you just cuss?" Conner asked.

Clark gave him a look. "That's what you're focusing on?"

"I think I'm honestly dreaming right now. Clark Kent just said a curse word. In Ma's kitchen."

"We're not in the kitchen!"

"Close enough," Conner smirked, "But that's not-" His smirk lost its mirth, "I thought you'd already left. That was a private conversation."

Clark looked at the floor.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah?" Kon said in a challenging voice, "For what?"

Clark raised his head. Kon was in his pajamas. A loose t-shirt, one of Pa's old ones, plaid pants. His eyes were red rimmed. His arms were crossed over his chest, looking more like he was holding himself than trying to be intimidating.

Clark took a deep breath, and let it out.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. And for what I said earlier. I don't- I didn't mean it in the way it was taken. I didn't come here to make you feel like I was yelling at you, or to make you upset. I-"

Clark took another breath, and decided to offer a little more. It was only fair- he'd heard more than Conner had meant to share.

"I think of myself as dangerous. I  _ know _ I'm dangerous. I feel like I'm living in a world made of cardboard, sometimes. With people made of spun glass. I'm constantly worried about hurting Lois on accident, worried about being careless with Ma and Pa, especially as they're getting older."

"I didn't mean for my worry about you to sound like, like I was judging you. Like I thought you're worse than me or anything I just- I'm worried. I don't…. I don't know you very well."

"You could." 

Conner sounded so small. He was looking down, his arms wrapped even more around himself. "I'm- I'm not the one avoiding you."

Clark pushed down the immediate anger. He tried to listen. To understand. Conner was mad, but he was also asking. Asking Clark to hear him.

"No," Clark replied, "No, you're right. I'm... I'm the one responsible for that."

The two of them stood awkwardly in the dark front room of the Kent household. The chirping crickets and rustling fields outside filled the tense air with soft noise. Conner’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

Conner sent a quick look at Clark before fishing his phone out and checking the message.

His lips pulled into a smile.

“Tim says he’s going to corner you on your next Watch Tower duty.”

Clark sighed, “I...see.”


	4. Tim/Robin

Clark knew Tim was on board. He’d seen the computer log his arrival. He wasn’t surprised by Robin making good on his promise of a talk.

He was surprised the boy took an hour to finally seek him out. He was in the control room. Where he was supposed to be for his monitor duty shift. It wasn’t like Tim didn’t know where he was.

Eventually he found his way to him. The door slid closed behind him and Tim crossed his arms.

“Is everything going okay?” Tim gestured to the monitors.

“A few little things. All being handled. I’ve, uh, got time to talk. If that’s what you’re asking.”

Tim nodded and crossed the room to sit in the chair next to him. Tim looked over the readouts.

Clark watched him. Noticing how the Robin costume had changed again. He still remembered when he’d first met Dick, and then later Jason. All the robins carried a different energy, but there was no mistaking that they were all bats.

Tim turned back to him and sat up straighter in the chair.

“Do you hate Kon?”

Clark felt it like a slap on the face. 

“What? No, no of course not-”

“It looks like you do. Just, from an outside perspective.”

Clark blinked. “What?”

Tim tilted his head.

“Even if we just skip over the mess that was him escaping Cadmus and finding his place in the cape community. It’s- you ignore him.”

Clark sighed, “I don’t know if that’s fair. I don’t live with him. But it’s not like I don’t visit, or come by on holidays.”

“You visit your parents. You don’t visit _Kon_.”

Clark took another deep breath, “I- listen. It’s not… easy to be around him. For me. I- I’m still not _okay_ with everything that Cadmus did, that Luthor did that resulted in him. I don’t know if I ever will be-”

“But that’s not Kon’s fault.”

“I didn’t say it was.”

“But you act like it.” Tim pressed, “You- you’re a better actor than this. I know you are. You’ve stood in for Batman! Why- even if it’s not his fault you act like he’s this horrible wrong thing you have to deal with, rather than a person. If- if you’re not going to even pretend to like him, then why interact with him at all?”

Clark gave Tim an odd look.

“You’re upset that I’m not...lying to him?”

“It’s not the best case scenario,” Tim huffed, “But at least it wouldn’t be actively hurting him.”

"I'm not trying to hurt him."

"But you are."

Clark stood up and walked away from the panels.

"I'm not trying to accuse you of anything." Tim said quietly, "If I thought you were hurting him on purpose, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Clark ran his hand through his hair. 

"What do you want me to do? I tried keeping my distance from him, and everyone told me that was hurting him. I introduced him to Ma and Pa and moved him into my old house, and I visit, and I'm trying to be more present, but now that's hurting him too?"

Clark sighed, "Now you're saying I should lie and pretend that everything's okay and that I'm okay with everything?"

Tim stared at him for a while before answering.

"Have you asked him what he wants? What he wants from you?"

Clark didn't answer. 

Tim got up and crossed the room. He hesitated in front of the door. "My parents ignore me too. They _put up_ with me when they have to. It makes it hard to know what real love is. To know what I’m worth." 

Tim turned back to look at Clark.

"I'm not letting that happen to Kon."


	5. Bruce/Batman Again

It was after the updated security protocol meeting. Clark managed to wave Bruce down before he took off for the zeta tubes.

"If you've got time for a quick chat?"

Bruce gave him a look, "Is this an interview?"

Clark laughed, "Strictly off record, I promise."

They walked along the observatory gardens.

"You're the one who wanted to talk, Superman."

"Yes, I know." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "You know that Superboy and Robin are dating."

Bruce nodded.

Superman hesitated. 

"What about them, Clark?"

Clark sighed, "What, you're going to stand there and try to tell me you're not worried about it? You."

"I'm always worried about Robin." Bruce stated, "But specifically about the two of them seeing each other? No. Not anymore than I'd be about Robin seeing anyone else. Less, probably."

"Really?"

"Superboy has proven himself capable in a crisis. Reliable in an investigation. And overall, rather mature for his age."

"You mean the ripe ol' age of two?"

Bruce sighed, "What did you actually want to talk about?"

"This. This exactly. Why does everyone not see how badly this all could go? He's got superstrength and heat vision, and the accumulated life experience of a toddler."

"You know as well as I that Conner does not possess the mindset of an infant. He's a young boy, but far more mature than his physical age." Bruce gave Clark a hard look. "I know he makes you uncomfortable. But he's a good kid. He works well with his team. He works well with Robin. He needs a support system and peers."

"So you're fine with risking Robin to support Superboy?"

"I'm not throwing him into a volcano, Clark. They're dating." 

Clark rolled his eyes.

Bruce clenched his jaw. "If you're looking for someone to keep you company in your unease about Kon-el, then talk to me about that. Tell me why you're worried, talk to me about what you're afraid of him doing or becoming. If it's worth worrying about and keeping an eye out, I can help you."

Bruce took a step closer, "But if you're not willing to really examine why he makes you uncomfortable, or hear reasons why some of your fears are unfounded, then don't bother coming to me about this."

There was a silence. Clark looked uncomfortable. Bruce sighed and left him there. He had a Wayne Enterprises meeting to prepare for anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this kinda open at the end. But that because my other works in this series will build more on the last convo between Bruce and Clark.   
> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
